Jealousy, turning saints into the sea
by Kattiieeeee
Summary: Rae/Finn story. From finn's POV, filling in some of the gaps from the show. Mainly with regards to his jealousy after the split. Set season 2. One-shot for now, unless more is wanted. 1st attempt at a fanfic, so good and bad reviews welcome but dont be too harsh please. Mr Brightside was my inspiration, but my story is unfinished so may make no sense right now.


**_Liam? Who the fuck is fucking Liam?! _**

**_Rae's never mentioned him before. Is he the reason she broke up with me? How does everyone in college know about this liam before me? I was her fucking boyfriend until two minutes ago, for christ sake!_**

Finn couldn't help but deliberate over this liam guy. All he could think about was him. Who was he? How did Rae know him? Why didn't he know him? Did she love him... no. She couldn't, could she?

"Ya alrigh mate?" Archies whispered to him with a questioning nudge. He realsied at that moment he had already broken about a dozen pencils of Archies'.

**_ Shit. Get it together, your gonna be dating an older woman soon . Man the fuck up Finnley... Finnley... Rae used to call me tha._**

-"I'm good mate. sorry bout the pencils."-

The bell rung and Finn began collecting his gear and placing it into his bag, when a sudden wave of her crossed his mind once more. For what could be the billionth time today. In reality he missed her. Her smile, her eardrum-bursting laugh. Just her in general really. But he couldn't do it. He'd told her he couldn't be friends right now, and he meant it. It was just too painful.

As the gang made their way home, thoughts of Rae flitted through him. He hadn't seen her in college for a while, 'cept that time she were with Stacy n' tha lot. She seemed different anyway, like she'd morphed into a fucking girly priss over night. The fuck was happening?

Everything was so perfect. What was happening?

They were all heading pub-wards tonight anyway. As usual, Chopper's call. Rae might be there. Finn hoped she'd be there, if only for a second. Just to see if she was struggling as much as him. He'd heard she'd been busy with Liam a lot of the time and that there was some shit with tha Amy girl about to do with -knows, but that was justa load of college bollocks surely. Maybe she'd be with him again, even bring him to the pub. _**Fuck that!** -_Finns jaw tightening at the prospect.

Only time will tell.

* * *

><p>"Another round lads?"<p>

All nodded in approval as Finn rose and headed to the bar.

Should he order for Rae too? Chlo had said she might come, but who knew nowadays. Izzy wont stop talking about her, which obviously made Finn feel even more shit. Since when did he know the least about Rae? But of course, he knew the answer to that question really. He was sure they'd have worked it out by now, though...

"Oi mate. Ya want these drinks or wha?"

Dragged form his inner turmoil, Finn apologised to the bartender, paid and began back to the table.

Shit.

"Raemundo!" Chop was practically announcing her to the pub. Hair perfectly floating on the shoulders of her Oasis tee, smiling radiantly. God he missed that summer, when everything ended exactly how it should've. She was sat next to Arch, with the only free space beside her. Where he would have to sit.** _Jus' perfect!_**

Just as he was about to sit down, muttering a polite hello to the girl who had destroyed him only days before, she made some excuse to leave. Saying she couldn't stop long cause she'd made plans with Liam. **_Fucking Liam! _**Finn's fists clenched around the glasses, to the extent he was worried they may smash. He thought about saying something. Demanding to know more about this Liam, but before he knew it she was staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes...

"Stop starin' at me, it freaks me out," Finn had muttered before he could stop the words escaping. Rae scoffed in return, forcing Finn to stand to allow her to leave. Leave him, once again. He understood, really, that he'd asked her to keep her distance, but the reality of it was much worse. In reality he'd do anything to be with her. Even if it meant just friends. **_But it's just too painful _**- Finn continued with his inner conflict as he watched her go. This conflict being the only comfort he had since he was feeling no different watching her go this time, as he did when she left him stranded before..


End file.
